


princess

by alchemist17



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Height Differences, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex, only mild misuse of the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: kylo tells your supervisor he needs your help





	princess

**Author's Note:**

> me at the start: casual closet sex  
> me at the end: you're secretly in love with each other but won't admit it

It’s a janitor’s closet. The lights don’t flicker on; Kylo’s pulled out the wires when he destroyed the door control panel.

You were already stirring when he entered the bridge, and when he requested your assistance you felt the regular warmth begin to build. But when he does something like that, careless in lust, something twists inside you.

There’s only the red glow of the emergency lighting as he turns in the doorway. You have to squeeze past him, and your torsos brush when you breathe at the same time. Kylo waves the door shut with an absent minded gesture. You’re squirming under his gaze, suppressing the urge to spread your thighs. He hasn’t even touched you

“How do you want me?” You ask after a moment. Normally Kylo is pretty forward, pushing and pulling until he can get his dick in you, but today he’s just staring.

He takes off his helmet. You close your eyes. You can’t bear to look.

“How do you want me?” He echos.

Kylo must look gorgeous in this light. He’d be trying to keep a straight face but he can’t. Maybe that’s why he comes back to you.

It’s easier to kill just one person for knowing what you look like when you come.

“Come on, I can feel that you want me.” Kylo comes closer, gently pushing you backwards with a finger on your chest. “I don’t need the Force for that.”

He’s looming over you, breath warm on your scalp, even through the layers of hairspray. You want to stomp your feet, to tug at his collar until he does whatever he wants with you.

But he’s trying to be nice.

So you open your eyes. He does look really good in this light. It makes you think of him in battle, beautiful and furious and  _ ready _ \- You reach for his shoulders. Kylo’s stoic for a moment before his arms wind around you. Your knees are weak and it’s making his weak too.

“How do you want me?” He asks again.

“I think I...I want you to use your mouth on me.” You finally admit.

He grins. The sight of his teeth make you ache. For a moment you consider recanting, just to keep looking at his face. But his tongue flashes out to wet his lips, and suddenly seeing isn’t so important anymore.

You tiptoe to try and kiss him. Kylo snickers, but he bends the rest of the way to met you. He still isn’t very good at kissing, not technically, but he kisses the way you want, with nearly too much teeth. You shake at the thought of where else he's going to bite you.

Kylo pulls at the fastenings of your collar. You push away his ( _ big, strong hand with the long fingers)  _ clumsy hand and undo it yourself. Requisitions are bewildered by how many items of uniform you're getting through. Or rather, how many Kylo is getting through.

He likes to keep a mark on your shoulder, and in his haste to restore the mark he's broken several jackets. Kylo's busied himself with your trousers instead, tugging them down to sit just below your rear. His mouth falls to your shoulder as his hand slips between your thighs and you cling to him. He has to stoop to reach so low, reminding you of how short you are.

“You're of average height of your age and species.” Kylo reminds you, muffled against your neck.

It's a common thought you have, and a common one for him to pick up on.

“I'm just… Excessive.”

“I don't mind.” You truly don't. It makes you wet when he pulls your back against his chest, your entire body covered by his.

All of Kylo is more than necessary, really, but he is your one indulgence. It's worth the spartan quarters and the bed you take shifts on, the tasteless but nutritionally perfect food.

“Stars, you really are excited.” Kylo pulls his hand from your trousers. He moves his fingers in the light, admiring the shine. Then wipes his hand on his tunic.

It’s dirty. It’s going to dry stiff and strange, and it’s going to smell. He’s going to walk around smelling like your arousal and you both know it. He kneels, then leans onto his hands to get low enough. Even when you’re above him you feel at his mercy.

“Turn around for me.”

_ For me.  _ It echoes in your head.

“And bend over.”

Kylo stares. He’s close, you can tell, the brush of his hair and breath as he considers the angle. He tugs your hips backwards to settle you onto his face instead of moving himself. You’re on your toes, pinned between the wall and his face.

He only noses at you first. Filling his lungs with your scent, scraping his teeth along the delicate skin of your labia. Kylo kisses you there, thumbs prying at your inner thighs for access. He finally eases his tongue into you, pressing as deep as he can, until his nose is pressed against your ass. You can feel the scratch of the tiny hairs growing back on his chin. You wonder what it’d feel like if he let the hair grow, if he’d let you touch it. 

Kylo licks broad stripes over you, until you’re slick with his saliva instead. Tugs gently at your labia with his own lips, with his teeth. He keeps licking at your cunt until he’s drooling. He can’t get his mouth on your clit, not from this angle and it makes you ache for a sharper, more direct pleasure. You wiggle against Kylo’s face and he moans, taking a last long lick before sitting back.

“I want to keep tasting you.” Kylo rests his forehead on you.

“And I want you to fuck me now.”

He presses an open kiss to you ass, threatening teeth.

“You asked how I wanted you and I’m telling you to fuck me. After you bite my ass.”

Kylo’s fingers are harsh as squeezes your rear, analyzing the best place to bite. The spot he finally picks is devious; it’s where your weight sits while you work.

He stands, and you’re acutely aware of his bulk behind you. He props his head atop yours. You can feel his cock pressed against your back, the size daunting even through the thick layers.

“Did you bring a stool?”

He huffs.

“This toolbox should be just enough.” Kylo hoists you up, kicking the box beneath your feet.

You’re just high enough now, bare skin pressing back against his crotch. He can tuck his face into your neck properly.

“Are you ready?” Kylo always asks. Even if you’re holding yourself open, even if you’re above him, fighting against his arms to lower yourself.

“Did I taste ready?”

He groans. Doesn’t answer, but opens his tunic, pushes at his trousers. Sometimes when he comes to you, he's still wearing his outer coat. You like that, when he swaddles you against him, bound close by the fabric.

But the tunic is fine, especially when it only takes him a moment to pull his cock out. Kylo slides it beneath your thighs, reaching around your hip. His fingers-still gloved-part your labia and he sinks into you easily between his fingers. You’re so wet and open that taking him isn't a struggle, not until halfway. Kylo leans you back against him, your head on his shoulder as he rubs your clit. You’re clenching around him rhythmically, and you know it’s torture for him because it is for you too. He pulls at your collar again, and when he sucks on the skin your knees shake and you relax around him. Your chest heaves as he sinks all the way in.

“There we go, princess.” 

He moves slowly at first. The bulbous mid point catches on every thrust. You’re leaking again after he licked you clean, all over the hand Kylo still has between your legs. It’s comfy here, held up by Kylo’s hands, cushioned on his chest. Yet…

“This isn’t quite what you want, is it?”

You turn your face into his neck. His pulse races beneath the skin and you can feel the tendons strain. You press your lips to his pulse.

“You know you’re right.”

“Atta’ girl.” Kylo eases you forward against the wall.

He kisses up your neck, behind your ear and you shiver at the ticklish sensation. He gasps when it makes you spasm around him and he bites your ear as revenge.

“Be good for me, now.”

You look back at him. He’s red high on his cheeks and you can’t imagine him looking any better than he does right now. You let your eyes close at his hand settles on the back of your neck and he pulls at your hip. The arch you settle into is familiar. Chest and face to the wall, cunt offered up ready. 

Kylo starts moving again. The angle’s different and he's pressing into the spot to make you come like this. It isn't going to take long, considering how wet you already are. Your cunt is squelching nastily as he fucks you and you're already leaking down to your underwear.

He pushes the hem of your jacket up to watch. You know what it looks like, Kylo’s cock pressing into you. How stretched your labia are when he pushes the thickest part in, how they cling when he pulls back. His cock glistens so nicely when it's driving into you. But your favorite look for his cock is when he's just finished inside you. When his cock is still fat and hard, when he's thrusting erratically, chasing the last dregs of pleasure. His perfect cock reveals itself, smeared white with it's own spend before he fucks it deeper into you, making your cunt wetter and sloppier. 

You come thinking about it. Kylo, unperturbed, continues to ravish your cunt until you're shaking, until the only thing holding you up is his hand on your neck and his cock inside you. Every thrust is like another orgasm, punishingly hard on your sensitive cunt before he pulls you back against his chest, arms pinned to your sides as he comes inside you.

“Fuck, Kylo.” You pull an arm free, reaching back to wind an arm around his neck.

He’s panting heavily against your neck, pausing for a moment to try and wet his mouth.

“You were so good for me.”

“I just stood there.”

“Well, you stood there very nicely.” He guides your other arm around his neck, rocking you to and fro.

It's like you're dancing, and it pulls at the more domestic strings in your heart. He holds you until your breath calms, until you feel his pulse slowing where you’re snuggled into his neck. Soon enough he slips out of you and you begin to leak. Kylo holds a hand to your entrance as he fumbles for something.

“Got some spare gauze from medical.”

Stars, you’re taken with him.

“Why were you in medical?” You try to keep your tone level but you know you sound accusatory.

“I got shot a little. But I’m home a week earlier than I would have been.” 

You don’t know if home is any First Order base, or the  _ Finalizer _ , or even you.

He dabs at you gently. The rough weave isn’t exactly comfortable, but you can’t leave a trail like a Hutt. Kylo pulls your trousers back up, fastens your collar and sets you on the ground again. Brushes back your flyaway hair and kisses you on the forehead like a child.

“Next week. Now back to work, princess.”

You tiptoe for a final kiss. He indulges you, expression smug at how reluctant you are to leave. Kylo ushers you out of the closet with a pat on the rear. The door closes, and you trudge back to your station.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this note doesn't throw you off but i felt like i was dying while i wrote this, i was so into it
> 
> also i was desperate to find an endearment from the star wars universe but i just couldn't and the only one i could remember was princess and let's just assume kylo is more like his dad then anyone wants to admit


End file.
